The Christmas Ball
by DaniellePhantom
Summary: Awww little Dani Phantom finds her prince at a ball in the ghost zone they're so sweet probably a oneshot but I might add more if you want me to then tell me in a review


Disclaimer: do I seriously need to say this? I mean if Danny Phantom was mine why would this be on a fan fiction website? Oh well, It's not mine although I would love it if Danny Phantom was mine. Oh and I would have made more than 50 episodes.

Important info, In the show the clone girl Danielle begins life at age 12, in this story she starts at age 5 because that's the age I wanted her to be for this story. Oh and Danielle has been adopted by the Fentons. And they all know the secret but nobody else besides Sam and Tucker does.

Line break

A very exited young Dani Phantom bounced in her seat next to her big brother. It was Christmas and the whole family and Sam and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder, in the ghost zone, heading to a Christmas ball in the realm of a ghost king(not Pariah a good ghost king there are lots of ghost kings because lets face it there's been lots of kings and not even royalty lives forever). This specific ghost king was a friend of theirs even when it wasn't Christmas and there wasn't a truce in action. Danielle was wearing a black ball gown with the colors reversed to the right of a diagonal line that ran from her right shoulder to the left of her waist, puffed sleeves, white lace on the black sleeve of the dress and black on the other sleeve, one elbow length white glove for the black side and one elbow length white glove for the white side, white lace along the hem at the bottom, white flats(those are a kind of shoe that's dressy without being high heeled, I mean she's just a kid for Pete's sake she doesn't need to be wearing heels), and a white lace DP symbol to the left of the color dividing line. The lower half of her snow white hair was hanging down in carefully curled ringlets while the top half of her hair was pulled back into a cascade of more carefully curled ringlets, and her bangs were shaped into small curls framing her face. Her bright ectoplasm-green eyes shone with excitement. A real live Christmas ball in a kingdom and they were invited! This was just like a fairy tale. Her adopted big brother was also dressed up wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, a white tuxedo belt, white gloves, white cufflinks, and a collar pin in the shape of a white DP symbol. His snow white hair was combed and gelled smooth, and his ectoplasm-green eyes were shining with excitement too. Sam Was wearing a purple ball gown with black fishnet material with a rough edge over the lower part of it which was attached to the black upper part which was strapless, elbow length black gloves, and a slightly daintier pair of black combat boots then the ones she usually wore(just picture dainty combat boots), and a choker necklace which consisted of a pendent made of black metal with a dark purple jewel on it hanging from a short black chain. Her raven black hair was the same way it was for the prom in the episode with the ghost dragon amulet. Tucker was in a tuxedo too. Jack Fenton was wearing a Jumpsuit with a tie (can't get that dress up for anything) and Maddie Fenton was wearing a simple but elegant blue ball gown. Jazz was wearing a lovely turquoise ball gown with a turquoise headband.

The Specter Speeder arrived at the correct realm and Dani flew out in excitement, her family and older brothers friends following close behind. They reached the ball room and for a while Dani just stood watching the beautifully swaying pairs. Danny danced with Sam, Jack and Maddie danced together. Jazz and Tucker danced too, who would have thought? Dani stood off to the side and noticed the prince of this ghost kingdom standing off to the side on the other side of the ballroom. He was wearing princely attire, you've seen the illustrations in fairytale books, with a green crown, and a green cape. His skin was _slightly _greenish but not in an unhealthy way. His green air was smoothed out under the crown he wore. He was her age. She went back to watching the dancing pairs but kept looking at him every few moments until she met his green eyes and realized he'd been doing the same. She blushed, and he blushed a green blush too. His father the king stood behind him and gave him an encouraging push in her direction. He began crossing the dance floor on wobbly legs. Dani's own knees felt a bit weak, but she looked more stable because she wasn't trying to move.

"Um, excuse me, miss? Would you like to dance?" he said with his hand outstretched for Dani to take, at least that's what Dani thought he said, he was stuttering pretty bad. Dani gave him a small smile, nodded, and put her hand in his. And then they were waltzing. This _was _just like a fairy tale. They began talking she found that his name was Prescott. She blushed when he told that Danielle was the most beautiful name in the world and as such suited her perfectly. Danielle wondered how old you had to be before you found your true love. She had at least found a best friend, if not a true love. They walked outside into the garden. Their parents were watching them from the door unbeknownst to them. Dani's mom smiled at the sight of the two children as did the ghost queen who was Prescott's mother. Dani's father looked on almost teary eyed at the adorable pair. The ghost king who was Prescott's father looked on with pride that his son had been able to make a friend so quickly, he was rather shy by nature.

"This ball is really fun, Prescott," said Dani smiling.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying it," said Prescott also smiling. The young ghostly pair walked over to a spot along the wall where a vine was growing beautifully on it. Prescott plucked a ghostly white rose from the vine and handed it to Dani she took it daintily being careful of the thorns.

"I would like you to have this, it's a ghost rose so it won't wilt. Please keep it as a memento of this ball." Prince Prescott was blushing a little.

"Thank you," Dani hugged the ghost boy who had so quickly become her friend. By now the rest of the group who had come in the Specter Speeder was gathered at the door with the parents and all of them including the ghost king and queen, awwwed quietly when Dani hugged Prescott and the tiny prince hugged her back.

LINE BREAK

Awwwwww sweet little Dani and Prescott


End file.
